1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a variable speed tooth polishing system containing two polishing heads for added stability on the teeth, that can be used to massage the gums, while at the same time providing hygienic protection against the mess created by the spraying of fluids during dental cleaning, such as polishing paste, tooth paste, saliva, and blood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oral disease has plagued human beings since the beginning of history, but it wasn't until dentistry advanced to the stage of detecting bacteria responsible for periodontal disease, that preventive dentistry became important. Detecting bacteria was further fueled by public concern regarding the risks of contracting infectious diseases through dental procedures, which in turn, has created an increased awareness and desire for more sophisticated dental equipment to better maintain teeth, for health, as well as aesthetic reasons.
Existing dental cleaners and polishers, however, are not without their disadvantages. To begin with, current polishers usually provide just one polishing head. This type of configuration has a tendency of rendering the polishers unstable, as they do not get adequate hold on the teeth and gums during the vibrating created by the rotating motion of the motor.
Furthermore, the bulkiness of existing polisher heads is not very comfortable when inserted into the mouth, limiting access to hard to reach teeth. This discomfort can lead to a shortened amount of cleansing and polishing time because of the user's inability to endure the process for extended lengths of time, which in turn results in deficient dental hygiene.
Moreover, standard polishers tend to have a power switch, which activates rotation at one particular speed. This is especially troublesome in situations where less force is required, as in the case of a child, or higher speeds are necessitated, by adults with more serious cleaning issues.
Additionally, current polishers do not provide adequate protection from the risks of potentially infectious fluids emanating from the patients mouth. As a result, users are exposed to such potentially harmful materials as saliva, blood, pastes, and other dental waste materials.
Another disadvantage of existing polishers is the inability of the polishing heads to remove food particles from between the teeth and gums. This is an important concern because a leading cause of periodontal disease is lack of flossing, which leads to plaque deposits and tooth decay.
Yet another disadvantage of standard polishers is that they concentrate on the teeth alone. Since the health of gums is just as important as the teeth themselves, overlooking care to this area can also lead to serious dental health issues that should be addressed as part of any preventative regimen.
With yet another limitation, existing polishers do not offer the option of interchangeable prophy angles. Because of this, users with various needs not addressed by a specific polishing device are forced to utilize multiple prophy angles, if they desire to receive optimum results, both hygienically and aesthetically.
Finally, when cleaning, polishing, and the like a patient's teeth, the rotational motion of the polisher or brush creates a centrifugal force which sends particulate matter flying. The strewn particulate matter, referred to as splatter, can cause several undesirable circumstances, including a soiling the patients, body, clothing, and the like; causing potential health risks by spewing biological particulate matter, including biological cells, blood, and the like; and other undesirable scenarios.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a variable speed tooth polishing system that, in addition to being constructed in a smaller, more adaptable manner, also provides safeguards against infectious materials and unhygienic messes, and which contains multiple polishing brushes that provide a firmer, more efficient grip on the teeth during the dental cleaning/polishing procedure.